A Night with the Death Note Cast
by threemillionworded
Summary: It's a play: And the Death Note characters are starring. Truth or Dare, you choose!
1. Introduction

**A/N: Okay, I've done these before, and tend to stop in the middle of everything…**

**So this time, strict rules shall be made in order to keep me working on this.**

**First, one truth OR dare per review. Any more than one, and I shall just pick one out of the list and forget about the rest. **

**Second, let's keep things at a T rating please. Sometimes I feel a little uncomfortable writing anything worse than that. :/**

**Anyway, enjoy the show!**

Narrator: Hello audience!! Welcome to _A night in Hell with the Death Note cast!_

Audience: *crickets chirp*

Narrator: *Cough* Well, the play shall begin shortly, after we fix a few…..lighting issues.

(Curtain Falls, Matsuda is revealed)

Matsuda: Oh, uh…. Sorry, boss.

Narrator: *Glares*

Matsuda: *Slowly steps out*

Narrator: (Mumbles)This is going to be a long night…. (Louder) Review please!!!

Audience: *crickets chirp*

Narrator: *Sweatdrop*


	2. Scene One

**A/N: Yes, I know my Play formatting isn't proper. Frankly Scarlet, I don't give a damn. XD**

**Thank you to my lovely review from Backyard Bottomslash. Here's your update:**

Scene One.

SPK Headquarters

Near: *Picks up phone, dials*

Mafia Hideout: Mello's room

(Phone Rings)

Mello: *Picks up* Hello?

Near: Mello.

Mello: Near?! Why are you calling me?!

Near: I have a question.

Mello: This better be good.

Near: How often do you wash your hair?

Mello: What kind of question is that?!?

Near: A serious one.

Mello: (Suspiciously) Why do you want to know?

Near: An acquaintance of mine told me to ask you.

Mello: Acquaintance? Who?

Near: Backyard.

Mello: Backyard?! Is that a first name or a last?

Near: First.

Mello: What's the last name?

Near: Bottomslash.

Mello: Backyard Bottomslash?! What kind of name is that?

Near: What kind of name is Mello?

Mello: ….

Near: Oh, just answer the question.

Mello: Twice a day. I was my hair twice a day.

Near: Interesting…. *Hangs up phone*

Mello: *Growls, Hangs up*

_SPK Headquarters_

Near: *Turns Around* The answer is twice a day, Backyard.

Backyard: Thank you, Near.

End of Scene One.


	3. Three scenes in one!

**Disclaimer(because I always forget): I do not own Death Note, Charlie the unicorn, Mario Kart, or Nintendo products. I also do not own an axe.**

**A/N Sorry about not updating! I'm really bad with that! I would like to remind my reviewers to *cough* stick to the rules. Thank you! Here's your update guys:**

Scene Two.

Misa's Apartment

(Doorbell rings)

Misa: Oh! That must be Light!

(Shadow passes behind Misa, Misa answers door, Light is there)

Light: Hey, what's this big emergency of yours that you would call me over so late?

Misa: Misa missed her Light!

Light: ….You've got to be kidding me.

Misa: No! Misa loves Light!

Light: I saw you this morning Misa!

Misa: But Light-

(Shadow integrates with Misa)

Light: What was that?

Misa: It is I! Beyond Birth- *cough* (High-pitched voice) I mean, nothing Light!

Light: That was strangely suspicious.

Misa: No it wasn't.

Light: ….Okay then.

(Misa(aka BB) grabs an axe out of the closet)

Light: Why do you have an axe?

Misa: No reason.

Light: Whatever you say-

Misa: JUST TO CHASE YOU WITH!

Light: Wait, wha-?

(Misa chases Light around with the axe)

Light: WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME WITH A FRIGGIN' AXE?!?!

Misa: Dead-Knight-of-Darkness promised me Jam!!!

Light: Who? Wait, you're doing this for JAM?!?!?!

(Misa continues to chase Light, Light jumps out of window, and proceeds to get hit by bus)

(Misa laughs evilly)

End Scene Two.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Scene Three.

Auditorium

(Matsuda and Misa sit in the audience, whispering)

Matsuda: Where's Light?

Misa: I'm not sure! Last I remember Light was in Misa-Misa's apartment, but then he was gone!

Matsuda: Strange…So I hear the director of this play is named "Kitty."

Misa: Awww! She sounds adorable! Maybe we can be friends!!!

Matsuda: Maybe.

(Curtain opens, Near is seen laying on the stage sleeping while dressed as a unicorn, and L and Light enter stage left also dressed as Unicorns)

Matsuda: There he is! But why is he in so many bandages?

Misa: Maybe it's part of his character?

L: Hey Near! Hey Near wake up!

Light: Yeah Near you silly sleepyhead wake up!

Near: Ugh…. Oh god you guys, this better be pretty friggin' important. Is the meadow on fire?

L: No Near. We found a map, to candy mountain! Candy mountain near! I MUST HAVE MY SWEETS!

Light: Yeah Near! We're going to Candy mountain! Come with us Near!

L: Yeah, Near. It'll be an adventure! We're going on an adventure Near!

Near: yeah Candy Mountain, right. I'm just going to go back to sleep now.

(L jumps on Near)

L: Noooooo! Near! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain!

Light: Yeah Near! Candy Mountain! The Land of Sweets and Joy and Joyness.

Near: Why do YOU care about sweets?

Light: L promised me potato chips.

L: Candy Mountain Near! Candy Mountain!

Near: Alright fine, I'll go with you to Candy Mountain!

(Cut to, walking)

L and Light: Lalalala, lalalala, lalalalala, lalalalala…

Near: Enough with the singing already!

L: I'll first stop is over there, Near.

(L, Light, and Near approach a giant beast type thing(aka Ryuk))

Near: Oh God, what is that?

L: It's a Shinigami Near!

Light: A magical shinigami!

L: It's going to guide our way to candy Mountain!

Near: Alright guys, you do know that there is no actual Candy Mountain, right?

L: Shun the non-believer.

Light: Shuuuuuuun.

L: Shhhhhuuuuuuunnnnnuh

Near: Yeah.

Ryuk: AGHHHH I WANT APPLESSSSS!!!

L: It has spoken!

Light: It has told us the way!

Near: It didn't say anything!

(Cut to, Bridge)

L: It's just over this bridge, Near.

Light: This magical bridge, of hope and wonder.

Near: Is anyone else getting like covered in splinters? Seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this thing?

Light: I would like to point out you aren't moving.

Near: ….

L: Near. Neeeaaaarrrr. Neaaarrrrrr. Neaa-

Near: I'm right here, what do you want?!

L: We're on a bridge, Near!

(Cut to, Candy Mountain)

Light: We're here!

Near: Well, what do you know, there actually is a Candy Mountain. Even if it IS a cave.

L: Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain, you fill me with sweet sugary goodness.

Light: Go inside the Candy Mountain cave, Near.

L: Yeah, Near, go inside the cave! Magical wonders are to behold when you enter!

Near: Uhh, thanks but no thanks. I'm going to stay out here. You are Kira, so this may be a trap.

Light: But you HAVE to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave, Near!

(Music starts to play, Mello begins to sing)

Mello: Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up,  
Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave.  
When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land,  
Such a happy and joyful and perky merryland.  
They've got lollypops and gummy drop and candy things,  
Oh so many things that will brighten up your day.  
It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town,  
It's the mecca of love the candy cave.

They've got jelly beans, and coconuts with little hats,  
Candy rats, choco bats, it's a wonderland of sweets.  
Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band,  
Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land.  
Cheery ribbons stream across the sky into the ground,  
Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree.  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free,  
So now Charlie please will you go into the cave.

(Mello blows up)

Near: Why is that guy always blowing himself up?! Alright, fine, I'll go into the freaking Candy Cave! This better be good.

(Near enters the cave)

L: Goodbye Near!

Light: Yeah goodbye Near!

Near: Goodbye? What?

(Cave closes)

Near: Hey, what's going on here? Mello you deceived me! Hello? Who is that?

(Cut to, Near sleeping)

Near: Owwww. Gah, what happened? Awww, they took my friggin' Kidney!

(Curtain closes)

End of Scene Three.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Scene Four.

Matt and Mello's dorm in Wammy's House

(Matt is alone playing Mario Kart on the Wii, L walks in)

Matt: L? What are you doing here?

L: I challenge you to a duel!

Matt: Wtf? Why?

L: Because it's out of character! And things are more fun when they're out of character!

Matt: That's true. Like when Mello cries. Or when Near blushes. Never happens in real life.

(A dramatic pause.)

Matt: So what kind of duel?

L: In…..VIDEO GAMES!

(Matt smirks)

Matt: Oh really? And wager?

L: If I win, you make me cake.

Matt: Okay. And if I win, you give me a piggy-back ride!

L: …..

Matt: …..

L: ……

Matt: …..

L: Okay.

(They proceed to play Mario Kart, L holding the wheel with two fingers for each hand, and losing horribly.)

L: You are quite good at this.

Matt: I have good concentration skills. It happens when you learn to concentrate on ignoring Mello screaming at the top of his lungs.

L: Ahhhh.

(Matt wins.)

Matt: Yes! Time for a piggy-back ride!

L: (mumbles) Apple Addict never specified I actually had to follow through with the wager….

Matt: What was that?

L: Oh, nothing.

(L walks out.)

Matt: wait, where are you going?!? L? L!! God damnit!

End Scene Four

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Thanks for reading! Please, review! Even if it's just to say, "Wow, that sucked." Because well, reviews make me feel like people care…. XD**


End file.
